Pulbuni
Pulbuni (Japanese: プルブニ ''Purubuni'')' '''is the postman in Brachy, he asks the protagonist a favour to deliver a sack full of letters to Brokki in Poqui. Later he is angry for being out of the job, and he wants the protagonist to ask Brokki why. When the protagonist visits the other angry postmen Brokki and Armash for the same problem, they all go into the Brachy Post Office where the heated argument begins, as all the postmen started reprimanding each other and the protagonist must calm down the situation by giving them one slot car each. Quotes *"This is the Brachy Post Office. We do our best to deliver mail." *"Through rain or hail, we make sure you get your mail. Whether tornados or snow, you'll get your mail you should know!" *"We're short of workers. We need to do something about it." *"How are you! Good timing. We're short on workers right now. Will you help us?" *(If the protagonist select "Yes")'' "That's great! Deliver this to the next location. Good luck!" *''(If the protagonist select "No") "That's too bad. I'll do it myself, then." *"Deliver this to the next location. Good luck!" * "How are you!? You haven't gone yet? Don't take a side trip." *"How are you!? Thank you, thank you! I received the mail bag. I'll give you a tip!" *Drat! I'm very angry right now! I'm out of the job. Ask Brokki in Poqui why! *(During the rowing cutscene; contradicting Brokki)'' It's your fault! :: Brokki: No, you should apologise! :: Armash: No, it's not my fault! :: Protagonist: Hold on guys, easy. What's the cause of this argument? : All: Hmmm... : Ahhh... :: Brokki: We don't... :: Armash: Remember... :: Protagonist: So it was something very small that you even forgot about. Then let's be friends again. : All: Th-that's true. : Ya! :: Brokki: Ya ya! :: Armash: Ya ya ya! : All: But we want a reason to get back together. :: Brokki: '''Ya! :: '''Armash: Ya ya! : Ya ya ya! :: Protagonist: Oh? How about a slot car? : All: Really! We can take this!? :: Brokki: '''Ya! :: '''Armash: Ya ya! : Ya ya ya! : All: Then, we'll get back together. I think we're doing wrong. We'll work hard from now on. :: Brokki: Ya! :: Armash: Ya ya! : Ya ya ya! : (if the protagonist decides to keep the slot cars) Wanna be friends again? :: Brokki: '''Yeah, we really want to! :: '''Armash: Hurry, we want to! : All: Ya! :: Brokki: Ya! :: Armash: Ya! :: Protagonist: Oh? How about a slot car? :: Protagonist: ''(if the protagonist decide to keep the slot cars again, then the postmen turn on them)'' (Oh no!) : All: ......... (They then continue to scuffle each other) :: Protagonist: (I have to give them a slot car.) :: Protagonist: (if the protagonist selects "Hand it over") Here, I'll hand it over, you this slot car so get back together. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Brachy Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters